


Michonne's New Soaps

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finally figures it out, Daryl forgets to check is surroundings and Michonne is there for the whole thing. (First rickyl fic.  Its complete crap but i'm posting anyhow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michonne's New Soaps

Michonne was sitting quietly on the couch reading a book and drinking her morning coffee before she had to go out and be a useful part of Alexandria. As she did she heard someone else come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Morning." Rick said in a gravely voice. Michonne nodded to him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter to drink it, still looking for all the world like he was asleep.

Two minutes later another set of footfalls ragout from the stairs and soon Daryl was in the kitchen as well. Michonne watched as the two nodded to one another and Daryl laid his crossbow on the counter. He hadn't noticed Michonne. He walked over to Rick and reached around him to get a mug out of the cabinet, putting the two of them practically chest to chest. 

In the time they had spent on the outside, running from walkers and hiding from people, being close to each other had become a necessity; but here in this house, in this warm, domestic setting, it felt so completely different to have Daryl so close to him.

So Rick kissed him, right on the exposed skin of his neck.

Daryl drew back a little but his feet stayed where they were. Daryl eyed him for a minute and when he didn't say anything Rick leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

Daryl seemed to get with the program then and kissed Rick again, fingers tangling in his hair and hips colliding. It had been a damn long time since he had seriously kissed anyone, way longer than before the apocalypse even, but if he was doing anything wrong Rick wasn't complaining. Rick's hands were sliding up his back, pulling him closer, and he had tilted his head just enough to make it feel perfect.

When they finally pulled away neither of them smiled, they just stared at each other. Daryl couldn't be sure what Rick was thinking about but he couldn't stop thinking about all the times he'd almost lost him, at Terminus, or to the claimers or hell to any walker that stumbled up to them. He needed to stop.

"Mornin' officer." He drawled. That got a smile out of Rick, and even a slight chuckle and Daryl hadn't seen that in a while.

"Morning." Rick replied, his voice warm. They started staring at each other again with stupid smiles on their faces like love-struck puppies. Michonne could not take this.

"You're gonna kill me with this sappy stuff." She said. Daryl whipped around so fast he nearly tripped over Rick's feet. "And honestly I thought I'd die of walkers."

"God, woman!" Daryl yelled at her. "Can't ya make yaself known like a decent human being?"

"You know," She said standing up. "I used to watch soap operas for kicks, but since I don't have those anymore I think I'll just have to use you two." Daryl was getting red. He turned away and poured himself a cup of coffee before snagging his crossbow off the counter, slinging it over his shoulder, and striding angrily towards the front door. Rick watched him with a little smirk the whole time. When Daryl reached the front door he turned back towards Rick.

"I ain't done with you yet." He warned. And then stomped out the front door.

"He's adorable when he's all riled up." Rick said sipping his coffee. "I'm gonna need you to do that more often."

“Oh no.” Michonne said, “I ain’t your fluffer.” Rick snorted into his coffee.


End file.
